The Witch and the Unknown World
by uwuMegu
Summary: After defeating the last of the Demon Kings generals, Kazuma, Aqua and Darkness lose a valuable member of their team. Before the general dies, he drags the explosion wizard into a portal that sends her to a different world.
1. The Witch Enters a new World!

The Witch and the Unknown World

Chapter 1: The Witch Enters The New World

"I'm not one to tell stories of the past, but I will this time and this time only. Ages ago, there used to be a witch who could harness the power of explosion magic but it drained her heavily. Along with herself, she had friends who journeyed with her; Aqua, Kazuma and Darkness. They went on amazing travels, until one day a tragic accident happened."

Sigh.

"Why are we even talking about this? I didn't ask for this, gramps."

The old man smiled.

"Well, how about this. Instead of me telling all of the rest, how about I take this back in time and show you for yourselves?"

The year is 1547, the fight against good and evil isn't over. The final fight is not far.

"You will fall! You and your friends will not be able to defeat me, Kazuma!"

He chuckled.

"Oh, I already have... Megumin, Darkness, now!"

"EXPLOSION!"

"What is this? Hahaha! If I'm going down, I'm taking one of your friends with me!"

The demon pulls open a portal and drags the weakened and collapsed witch into the portal.

"MEGUMIN!" The other three shout!

"You will never see her again, fools. Now that your trump card is gone, you stand no chance against the king!"

The demon vanishes into thin air as he is defeated.

The crimson demon can be seen falling through the air into a huge patch of grass, two travellers, brother and sister come across this stranger.

"Onii-chan, who is she?"

"I don't know... But, she's wearing some weird clothes, kind of reminds me of a witch.. You could say."

"A-A-A-A-Witch, will we be cursed?"

Sigh

"I don't think she is that kind of witch, she looks hurt and exhausted. Let's get her back home."

"A-Are you sure about this onii-chan?"

"We're not people to overlook an injured and exhausted girl, are we?"

"I-I guess you're right, big bro.."

A few hours later;

"U-Uh.. Where am I? Kazuma? Aqua?"

"Where are they...", Megumin thinks to herself.

"Ah, you're finally awake. We were starting to get worried, you had a bad head wound but we managed to patch that up. You're lucky that you survived that fall."

"Who're you? W-Where am I?"

She pants as she tries to sit up.

"Don't push yourself too hard, I'll explain everything. My name is Uqio, and this is my little sister, Tyru."

"And who may you be stranger?" Tyru asks.

"I-I'm Megumin of the Crimson Demon clan.."

"Crimson Demons huh? I've never heard of them and I know all of the ancient races and civilizations that used to live here." Uqio says.

Megumin raises an eyebrow.

"T-Then where am I?"

"You're in the continent of Great Yuko, the planet is called Piara." Tryu says

"We were studying your magic item, and it seems very powerful. What type of magic do you use?" Uqio asks

"I-I use explosion magic, the strongest of all magic!" Megumin says

"Explosion magic? Never heard of that before, would you be so kind to demonstrate it to us once you've fully recovered, but here is what I want to know first. Where did you come from?" Uqio says with a hesitation in his voice.

"O-Okay.. I don't remember where I came from.." Says Megumin

Grumble Grumble.

"Hungry huh? Tyru, get our guest some food will you sis?" Uqio asks her.

A huge smile on the sisters' face.

"Sure onii-chan!" She smiles and goes further into the house.

"Y-You don't have to do that..." Megumin shyly says.

"It's important to eat food so you won't starve, and besides you need to recover from that injury, and food is a great way to help your body recover. I'm also going to head into town later today, I'll bring the town's doctor here so he can look over you a bit better." He smiles.

"T-Thank you for saving me... I-I don't remember how I got here though.. I only remember a small bit.."

Megumin lost some of her memory.

"Hm? Tell me what you know and I might be able to help."

"I-I remember three people that go by the name of Kazuma.. Aqua.. and uh.. Darkness, I was fighting alongside them against a... demon? I think.. All I remember after this is that I casted my explosion spell and fainted.."

She sighs and looks down at her hat on her lap.

"Don't be ashamed of forgetting important details, you did hit your head hard.. Anyway, fighting against demons? The mana regeneration in this world is low, so demons wouldn't be that strong in this world, but we did see you come through a weird portal. So maybe you came from another world?" Uqio puts his hand on his head.

"M-Mana regeneration is l-low?"

Megumin starts getting worried.

"Yeah, it is.. Why do you ask?"

"T-That means it'll take me longer to use explosion magic again after casting it.."

"Well, this is why we use spells that use very little mana. Like fireball, or ice shards."

Tyru arrives with a buffet.

"Don't you think you made too much, sister?"

He chuckles.

"B-Bro you baka! This is for our guest, like you said. She needs all the food she can get to recover! We'll leave you to eat."

They both walk out of the room.

"I'll be heading into town, sis. I'm going to find the doctor and bring him back here so he can examine her better. I won't be long."

"Okay onii-chan! Stay safe!"

A few hours have passed since then, the doctor is currently examining Megumin's wounds.

"I see, you're lucky that you're alive. Some of these wounds are very deep. Your head injury is also making me rethink what I know. Anyway, I'm going to cast a spell on you which should help heal these wounds quicker."

The doctor casts a regeneration spell that helps her body heal quicker.

"And if you can, fill out these forms and get them returned to me in the village so I can add you to the medical roster. Got it?"

The Doctor smiles at her.

"Y-Yes.. Thank you doctor.." Megumin looks at the fourms.

"Remember, get another day of bedrest, then you'll be fit enough to walk again."

After this, she fell asleep for hours as the siblings discussed what they heard.

"We might want to get her to learn different types of magic, her explosion magic won't work that well with low mana regeneration."

"Onii-chan... What about mana crystals? We could give her a mana crystal necklace that creates its own mana?"

"Hm, we'll let her recover then we'll discuss this with her."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Rise Of The Crimson Demon

Chapter 2: Rise of the Crimson Demon

"MEGUMIN!"

The words her friends said before she was taken away goes through her head as she has a nightmare

"K-Kazuma! Where are you?"

She says in her sleep

"Ahhhhh!" She suddenly wakes up.

"Is everything alright in there?" A gentle knock on the door can be heard.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine.. I just had a nightmare.. I'll come out there in a minute." Megumin says as she pants.

Time to get changed.. I guess. She stares at her hat and her staff which has three mana crystals attached to it.

"What are these?" She says whilst looking at the mana crystals.

"They look like crystals, I wonder why they'd attach these to my staff."

She walks out into the living area.

"You had a nightmare?" Tyru asks.

"Yeah, I did.. I want to ask, what are these crystals on my staff?"

"Oh those? They're mana crystals, they can increase the amount of mana you have stored and also increases your mana regeneration." Uqio says.

"But here's the thing.. Megumin, we think it'll be better if you learnt some different types of magic." Tyru cautiously says.

"I only want to know explosion magic..."

"Hm.. Well, onto the next point. We were discussing what you told me about what you remembered, and we were thinking of allowing you to join our adventure party.."

"R-Really? Y-You'd allow me to join?"

She blushes.

"Yes, we do need a third member.."

After exploring the village, the emergency bell is rung.

"What is that?" Megumin asks.

"It's the attack bell, that means the village is being attacked!"

"Where's the highest spot in the city?"

"The clock tower, why?"

Megumin runs off towards the clock tower as she has seen it.

"MEGUMIN WAIT! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to blow these monsters to smithereens!"

Dark clouds come into the sky above the witch.

"Darkness Blacker than black, darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson. The time of awakening cometh. Justice fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortion!"

"EXPLOSION!"

Three magic circles engulf the creatures as an explosion that has never been seen before happens in front of the villages defence forces.

"What was that?" One of the guards say.

The crimson demon has demonstrated her power to this new world and as she sees Tyru, she smiles and falls face first into her arms as she was caught.

"So that was her explosion magic, it just wiped out the entire attacking force in one shot.." Say Uqio

"Yeah, that was so cool big bro! She'll be very helpful to the team!" Tyru says

'Lets' get her home, she seems to have exhausted her three day mana supply..'

He picks her up and places her on his back.

"Big bro... Do you think we should allow her to see the library? She needs to learn the language of this world, and of course, this country."

"Maybe, but first we have to make sure that she understands what it means to enter the library.. Remember, it's a sacred place. The library itself is alive, and will guide her to the books that she needs to help her with her journey here."

"That's true, bro.. But, I think we can trust her. Look at her, she saves people and then can't move. I think she's worthy."

They return home and puts her into bed.

"We'll give her the key when she wakes up, but first we need to tell the library that she's getting a new visitor.."

Visions of her past meet Megumin in her nightmares, and the word "MEGUMIN!" continues to haunt her in her nightmares with the voices of her three friends.

"S-Stop it! Stop these nightmares! Ahh!"

The demon that they killed appears to her in her nightmares; "You will never return to that old world! Hahaha"

"I-I'll find a way… Even if It takes me forever! I'll find a way to contact my friends and tell them that I'm okay!"

The demon causes her to see her friends 'Deaths' by the hand of the Demon King, but this is just a vision and she doesn't believe it.

"You're lying, this is fake!"

"Your friends are dying, and you're not. How do you feel? HAHAHAHA!"

"I-I will kill you!"

She then realises that the demon wasn't inside her nightmares, but was a vision that she had dreamt up in the nightmares, and she sits up and opens her eyes.

"I-It was only a nightmare.. Good.."

Megumin gets out of bed and changes into her normal clothes, she has grown a lot since she was younger. When she entered this world, she was seventeen.

She looks into the mirror, "My hat has survived this long, I'm glad.."

There is a knock on her door; "Hey Megumin, you awake yet?"

"Yes, yes. I am, I'll be out in a minute."

"Well, breakfast is out here. So be quick so it doesn't go cold." Tyru says to her.

She smiles and walks out of her room and towards the table and starts eating quickly, she hasn't lost that habit.

"So Megumin, we saw what you did yesterday and that was very impressive. And so, me and my sister have decided to allow you access to the library as you've proven yourself worthy."

"Worthy of what?" Megumin raises an eyebrow.

"Worthy of entering the Library, this is where all adventurers who don't know what their future holds and can also predict what you want to do."

"O-Oh? And where do I find this 'Library?'"

"We'll take you there, won't we onii-chan?" Tyru says.

"Yeah, we will indeed. Right after breakfast though." Uqio says and chuckles.

They lead her to the Forest of Destiny located to the north of the village.

"So… This forest is called the Forest of Destiny and inside is the ruins that contain the library?"

Megumin huffed.

"There is an interesting story behind these ruins, they used to belong a snake-like species called the Haj'nar. They were an ancient species that used an ancient magic spell to create the library, deep in the ruins." Tyru said.

"You sure know a lot about this, you and your brother.." Megumin smiled.

"Yes, of course! But, I'm also guessing you want to know more about the library before you enter?"

"It can't be more than just a normal library, can it?" Megumin asked with a "What" look on her face.

"Enough, the library will tell her once she enters." Uqio says.

They walk deeper into the ruins, markings on the walls show them the way, but these markings also show an ancient battle between two species, the Piaran people, and the Haj'nar.

"These markings.. Why do they show a battle between your people and the Haj'nar?"

Megumin ponders to herself on this.

"It's because each species fought to control this library, as the power it had was immense and could turn tides in future wars. But luckily, most people have forgotten about it." Uqio says.

They arrive at the entrance to the library, Megumin can sense a huge amount of magic power emanating from inside.

"So.. I guess I put the key here and turn it?"

She puts the key into the keyhole and turns the key, the two huge doors open up to reveal a big room with tons of bookshelves, and a fountain in the middle of the room.

"A fountain?.." She looks behind her, and the other two haven't entered.

"Only you can enter, Megumin. The library only accepts entry from one person who hasn't been in there, or a person who needs guidance."

The fountain starts shining and the spirit of the library comes into being.

"Welcome to the Library of Knowledge, I am U'ra and I am the guardian and knowledge keeper of this library. You are Megumin who hails from another world."

Shocked.

"You know all this?"

"Yes, I do. I can see it in your thoughts."

The spirit floats in front of the witch.

"I can see your memories, but without that fact, I guess you want to know about what your destiny is in this world, huh?"

"YES! I want to know"

She's very eager.

"First off, I'll tell you this; You're not the only one from the other world who came into this world. You're but the second person. And your paths will lead into each other and you will find out what you want to know from her."

"Secondly, I will grant you with a reward if you can find and unlock my three brothers. They contain their own libraries, and these will guide you along your path."

"Your destiny in this world is simple; Adventure and have fun. You also want to see your friends again, don't you? Well, that's where point number two comes in. If you unlock my three brother's libraries, I will grant you the wish of seeing your friends again."

"R-Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes, I will. But first, let me recreate that magic item for you."

U'ra picks up Megumin's staff and removes the orb from it.

"This will simply not do, I can improve this orb, if you want."

"Yes, do it please!"

U'ra floats the orb in front of the 'Well of Magic' and infuses the power of the Well into the orb, turning it a light purple colour.

"Your orb is now infused with the power of this well, it increases your mana storage and I officially grant you the powers of running faster."

"I-Is this the rumoured gifts of the Wells?" Tyru says.

"It must be, the rumours say only a visitor from another world every one hundred years would receive these gifts.." Uqio says, shocked.

"Now Crimson Witch, go and find the other Wells to be imbued with more power, and then you might be able to meet the witch who will be able to show your friends to you again."

She smiles and gets ecstatic.

Megumin takes some books back home with her, as she looks at the light purple orb in her staff.

"I can't believe the Well of Magic allowed your orb to be infused with its power, the rumours were true!" Tyru says.

"This means we have a long road ahead of us, and we all need to be prepared." Uqio says.

"Yes, I agree. Let's do this!"

Megumin says as she leans the staff against the wall and looks out of the window upon the world that she will start her adventures on to try and find a way back home.

End of Chapter 2  
-


	3. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3: The Adventure has officially begun in this strange new world!

"So, Megumin. Have you found any hints towards the next library?"

"These books don't really help, most of the writing is in an ancient language."

Uqio hears this; "Let me see the book for a second."

He looks at it.

"I think I know who understands this type of language, he lives in the capital, which is a day or so journey by carriages."

"Oh? Let's get ready to go and see him then!"

Megumin packs some spare clothes, and grabs her staff.

"So, I guess we need to head into the village and find a carriage to take us to the capital?"

"Yeah, and I know a good way of getting a cheap ride." Tyru says.

"That better not be selling your body, I thought of that once when I first left my village, it's lucky I didn't." Megumin says

She laughs a bit.

"No no, onii-chan would never allow me to do that! I have a friend whose father works for the carriages. He'll allow us to get a free trip, there and back."

"Alright, lets' go then!"

They walk into town, and Megumin explains her favourite song to Tyru and Uqio.

"Hehe, that seems fun to sing."

"Yeah, it was."

Not long after this, they arrive at village's carriage stop.

"Ah, Tyru! So nice to see you again!" Her friend says.

"Yeah, it is! Hey, we need a ride into the capital, could you uhh.. Allow us onto one of these carriages, free of charge?" /

/  
"Well, as I still owe you one for saving me life, yeah. Here."

He gives all three of them a ticket.

"These are the passes you need for the carriage."

Megumin looks closely at it.

"Thanks for the help! I owe you one!"

They smile and they get into the carriage, some of the other carriage passengers look at Megumin as they have never seen a girl with red eyes before.

She whispers to Tyru; "They're all staring at me, this is very nerve racking..."

"Don't worry, they've never seen a person with red eyes before. They won't harm you as long as you're with us."

Whilst on the journey to the capital, a young girl asks Megumin a question.

"E-Excuse me miss... Are you a magic user?"

Megumin sees the young girl and smiles.

"Yes, I am. I'm a Crimson Demon, we use exceptionally strong magic."

"Crimson Demon? What type of strong magic do you use?"

"I use explosion magic! The most impressive and strongest of all types of magic!"

The girl jumps in excitement!

"Miss, can I see it?"

"Maybe later… It does take a lot of out of me, I have to sleep after using it, sadly."

"O-Oh… Sorry for bothering you."

"N-No! It's fine!"

After a long travel, they arrive at the capital.

Megumin's face lights up as she sees the beauty of the capital.

"It's so beautiful!"

Megumin said enthusiastically.

The other two smiled, they then got off of the carriage.

"So, where is your friend?"

"He's in the castle, he's their wizard."

"Oh?"

They head to the castle gates; a guard approaches them.

"What do you want?"

"We want to see the arch Wizard, let us through."

"And who are you exactly?"

"The names Tyru, this is my big bro and this is our friend Megumin."

"Tell Alexander that we need to see him, tell him that Tyru wants to claim what she's owed."

The guard sighs and sends a runner to go to tell the Wizard.

"Follow me." The guard says as he takes them to the south tower.

"Arch Wizard Sir, you have guests."

The arch wizard who was looking through the colour glass windows nods and a smirk appears on his face.

"So… They've finally arrived. This "witch" will be mine."

Evil laughter. 

Tyru and the rest of the group walks into the chamber of the arch wizard.

"Alexander, I need to claim what you owe me!" 

"Ah Tyru, so good to see you again! And I see you brought your brother and a new visitor along! Now, what do you want?"

"We're looking for some ancient libraries with a fountain inside them, we think this book will tell us more, but it's written in a language that we don't understand. So, we thought that you would know as you study this type of stuff!"

He looks closely at the book, seeing the ancient language.

"I can but for a price… I want her."

He points towards Megumin.

"WHAT? Why would you want her? You don't even know her!"

He smirks and turns around; "You don't know where she came from, do you? Legends made all the way back in the ancient times said that eventually there would be a disruption in magical power, and at that time... The "Witch" would appear before two strangers."

"W-Wait... You're saying it's destiny that she appeared?"

"Yes, my friend. Isn't that right?"

He approaches Megumin and leans down to look face-to-face.

"I-I don't know what you mean… All I remembered is the nightmares... And then appearing here; I don't have any… Mysterious powers. All I have is explosion magic!"

"That's what I mean, Megumin! You have the power that none of us have, and I want you to join me!"

Tyru looks towards the wizard...

"Don't trust him, Megumin! I know what he's planning, he wants to take your magical strength! He's done it before!"

The Wizard strikes her to ground. 

"Shut it!"

He closes the book and walks to the window, he thinks for a few minutes.

"Fine. I'll help."  
He opens the book and starts reading what it says.

"So…. It's located in the mountain to the east of here?"

"That's what it says, Tyru."

It was a few weeks before they even thought about it;

"It was lucky that we managed to end that with only bruises. What does that Wizard have against us?" Megumin said as she turned to Tyru. 

"All he wanted was your explosion magic, Megumin." Tyru said as she held the map to the next fountain in her hands. 

"So, where do we need to go now?" Uqio asks.

"We needed to head east towards the Mountain of Hoseki." Tyru says. 

"Shall we get going then?" Megumin says as she starts to head towards a stable to buy some horses.

They ride over the fields of bright green grass as they approach the large mountain.

"So, where do we need to go when we get there? Is there some kind of building or cave we need to go into?" Uqio asks his sister. 

"I think we might have to climb the mountain to reach the Library of Courage." 

Her brother sighs as he hears this: "Climb? How do you expect us to climb that without falling?"

Megumin smirks, "I've learned a few new spells, we won't have to climb. I can just create a magic bubble around us three and use it to float in the air and raise us up towards the location."

Tyru looks over at Megumin, wearing an expression of excitement. "Sister, you make us proud!"

As they approach the mountain, a group of thugs appear. "We won't allow you to go any further, we'll let you all live as long as you hand over that girl." They point towards Megumin.

Tyru jumps off her horse and draws her weapon, "You'll never take her without a fight!"

Megumin gets off the horse and grabs her staff, "Let me handle this sister. I need to show you my new magic skills!"

Megumin raises her staff into the air and then spins it around and chants "Fireball!" and aims her staff at them and launches a fireball straight at them, faster than they can dodge.

Only one remains, the other have been toasted and lay on the grass. The remaining one runs away in fear of Megumin.

Tyru looks over at Megumin in shock, "S-Sis?! Where did you learn that?"

"I learnt it from the other Library, it put magic spells into my head. I've only just been able to use them!" Megumin states as she prepares the spell to make them float towards the Library.

A magic circle appears underneath them and a sphere is formed, it starts to move up as Megumin channels the magic. Her, Tyru and Uqio are standing inside the sphere which heads towards the Library of Courage.

As they arrive at the top, the ancient stone doors stand between them and the fountain inside.

Megumin looks exhausted, so Tyru and Uqio starts heading towards the door to find out how to open it.

"Now, how do we get this thing open?" She spots some ancient writing on the wall, it is readable but half of it is gone. 'Though who shall - will be able - to open these doors will be blessed by the fountain inside and will receive a -'

"Hey sis! I think this door has to be opened by you!" Tyru says to Megumin, "I think you have to use one of your spells on the door to give it magical power?"

Megumin balances herself, "Alright. Brace yourselves!" she starts casting, magic circles appear on the door and she starts injecting her magic power into the door. It slowly creeks but then opens.

"Alright Sis! It's open!" Tyru says.  
Uqio and Tyru head inside ahead of Megumin and see the Fountain of Courage.

As they enter, they see three small waterfalls and little fireflies flying above their heads. Once Megumin enters, the ancient spirit stops Uqio and Tyru from getting closer to the Fountain.

"Welcome, Crimson Demon. I am Xi, the Spirit of Courage. I've been awaiting your arrival, it was foretold that you would appear before me eventually. You seek more power, this power that you seek will help you in your quest to return to your world and defeat the growing darkness of this world." Xi says as she appears from the well.

"Y-Yes! I want to help this world, I want to help this family I have. That is why I've come seeking the Fountains." Megumin says, relying on her staff to keep her standing.

Xi simply touches Megumin's head, helping her to stand and regain some of her strength. "I will boost your mana supply, and you will have one more thing to do before you leave here today. But that will soon be revealed!"

Xi floats higher into the air and her eyes start to glow a golden colour as Megumin is lifted up, her staff being empowered more. "You are almost ready, we expect to see many great things from you."

Megumin receives double her mana points and her staff's orb is now a mixture of three colours, Red, Blue and Purple.

"Before you go, I have one final mission for you." Xi says to her.

"In the back of this library you will find a new companion, she has been frozen here in magic for years. She too came searching for the powers of the wells but was eventually found unworthy, instead of death she chose to serve whoever is worthy. And that is you."

As they approach the end of the they see someone floating in the air, it's a girl with white hair and yellow eyes.

"I was told that I have to free her, here goes nothing!"

A magic circle appears below her and in front of the girl, she starts to cast 'Magic Dissipation' which causes the magic around the girl to dissipate and she slowly descends to the floor.

As she hits the floor with her barefooted feet, she opens her eyes and looks around. "Is this the library? The worthy must've finally arrived." She looks over at Megumin and her friends, "I am Kanade, I will be your guardian angel and assist you in your battles." She smiles.

Outside of the Library, minions of the newly revived demon king mass to take control of the shrine.

The spirit appears next to them, "Crimson Demon, this is now your final test of your new powers. We have enemies outside of my library, take them down with your new companion at your side!"

The spirit vanishes and Megumin & Co rush towards to the door. As they approach the door, they see huge demon creatures in the entrance. "No… It can't be…" Megumin says as she sees them.

"What is it sis?" Tyru says as she looks at Megumin.

"These creatures… They're made by the Demon King… But he's supposed to be dead!" She says and gets her staff ready.

Kanade prepares her Hand Sonic Version Five and Stands Ready, "They don't scare me, let's take them on!" She smirks as she prepares to charge.

The sound of evil laughter slowly gets closer. "Ah, there you Crimson Witch. Our master wants you dearly. He needs a new bride." The Unknown Voice Says.

"Who are you? And for your information, I'd never marry the Demon King!" Megumin says as she looks around the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"You don't have to be awake to be his bride, we'll capture you here and now and then he'll have his brid-" Kanade had managed to find his location and has stabbed him in the chest.

She smirks. "You need to stop talking so much!"

As their master falls, the beasts start heading towards Megumin and the others, Megumin positions herself and casts a flurry of spells, all consisting of different abilities. "Arcane BLAST!", "Thunder Shot!", "Ice Flurry!"  
The beasts fall to the ground, deader than dead.

"So, those were what the Demon King would send to attack us? I guess you've handled them before, sis!" Tyru said as they reach the outside of the library.

Megumin nods and creates a new magic circle underneath them, "Now. Because I want to get home and rest as quickly as possible. I'm going to test the spell called, 'Teleport.'

Megumin starts to cast teleport, her body is lifted up into the air and her eyes glow red, in an instant her and her friends vanish from that location and appear inside their house.

"Woah! That's so cool sis!" Uqio says.

She nods and puts down her staff, "Now, Kanade will be sleeping in the same room as me and Tyru.

Kanade looks over at Megumin, "I do not require as much sleep as you do, master."

"Do not call me master, I do not deserve that title." Megumin says kindly as she shows Kanade to their room.

"We worked hard today, lets hope that we don't have to face those guys again for a while." She yawns and takes off her hat.

After this, they went to sleep. Hoping for a more peaceful day after this. But of course, that never happens now does it?

 **To Be Continued, Chapter 4: The Demon Kings Proposal.**


	4. The Demon Kings Proposal

**Chapter 4: The Demon Kings Proposal**

It was a dark morning in the early winter months for this world, Tyru and Uqio were preparing an early morning meal while I laid on the grass outside the house, looking up towards the night sky.

"Will I ever see my friends again?" I said, staring up at the stars. The next thing I hear is Tyru calling me.

"Sis! Dinners ready!" Sis had always been like this ever since I met her!

I slowly got up and made my way inside. When I got there, I saw a table full of food, we had huge choices. Most of this choice came from us claiming the missions from the local guild and getting cash rewards for completing them!

"This… This is amazing, and it smells amazing! You always do justice with these meals!" I took a seat at the table and grabbed some of the delicious food.

Tyru is still questioning what happened, she looks over at Kanade and see her digging into the food like her master is.

I laugh when I see Kanade scoffing all the food, "Don't you think that's a lot for you Kanade?" I said.

Kanade with a turkey leg in her mouth looked over at me with eyes that said a thousand words all at once.

After she thought about something, Tyru started to speak. "Sis, don't you think that we should try and find you a way home? This demon king seems to want you, so I think we should try and save you."

After finishing the chicken leg that I was eating, I looked over at her. "Maybe, but right now we know it's impossible for me to get back home. I need to find one more shrine before being able to cast a spell powerful enough to break through the reality of this world and get to my old one." I said, being cautious with the words I chose.

"O-Oh… Even though I know it's risky, I want to remain by your side while we battle these demons." Tyru said.

*Knock, Knock*

A knocking can be heard by them, it seems to be coming from the front door.

"I'll get it." I said to them as I stood up out of my seat and went towards the front door.

"Are you Megumin?" the voice from the cover of darkness said, it was a rough voice.

I was hesitating about giving an answer, but I did anyway. "Yes, I am. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Gooood, I have something to show you. Follow me." The figure walked away from the front door and stood beyond the garden.

I looked over at the others and told them to halt, they were preparing their gear. "I'll be fine, just be ready for my signal if anything happens." This is something that I shouldn't have done.

"This is a gift from my master." The figure gives me what looks like a necklace, I look at it closer and right when I pull it closer is when it's too late. It clings to my neck and I can't get it off.

"Get this off me! Ahh!" I said loudly while I struggled to try and pull it off. The figure laughed and pressed a button, whatever this necklace was it was made to contain a magic user.

I felt dizzy and my vision started to get worse. I could hear my friends rushing towards where he was but before they got there I had completely passed out and he vanished with me in toe.

A couple of hours later I awoke in a place that I had never seen before. Grey stone walls, everything was damp, and the air had the smell of powerful magic users. I tried moving but whenever I moved I got pulled back into the position I was in when I awoke.

I can see someone approaching, a large figure. Different than the creature that did this to me.

"Hahahaha! It's so good to finally meet you, my future bride!" A shiver went down my spine when I heard this, at this point I knew that this was the demon king himself!

"Didn't I tell your goons already? I'll never marry you!" I said, knowing that I'd rather die than marry the demon king.

He laughed and lit up the room, "You won't have a choice crimson witch. In three days, the ceremony will be ready. I will forcibly bind your soul to mine, in which we will be married!" He smirked and put his hand under my head and turned my head to each side.

I gritted my teeth and spit in his face, "My friends will be along to help me! I will never do anything with you even if I am forcibly married to you!"

My vision fades as I pass out again.

"We have to save Megumin!" Tyru said when they arrived outside the castle.

All three of them looked up at the castle in awe at its size.

"How are we going to get inside?" Uqio said but before he got to do anything else, Kanade had already cut through the guards at the main entrance.

She smirks, "We go through the main entrance to save master!"

As Kanade slices through the waves of guards using Sonic Rotation, Tyru and Uqio work on trying to use magic to locate where Megumin is. What they didn't know was that it had been three days since Megumin was taken, their time was running out to save her before she's imprisoned to eternal matrimony to an evil demon.

"I've located her! She's in that tower over here!" Tyru says and points to it.

"I can distract the guards and take them out on your way up there, just watch yourselves." Kanade says, "Go save master!"

We nod and head up into the castle tower, "She should be in the top room of this tower!" Tyru says as they make their way up the long flight of stairs.

Once they reach the top they can see the door is already open, "Careful… We don't know what awaits us inside.

As they enter something comes charging at Tyru, Uqio notices this and knocks her out of the way but ends up getting hit by whatever that thing was and hits the wall outside the room.

"BIG BROTHER!" Tyru shouts, the beast pulls the sword out of her brothers' chest and turns towards her.

Tyru looked at the beast and drew her sword, "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" her eyes started to glow, and she rushed the monster, it went to slice its sword towards her neck, but she ducked and sliced it's arm off. The creature screeches in pain and falls to the floor. Kanade joins Tyru at the top after taking out the oncoming attackers. "Tyru… You brother… He didn't make it…" Kanade said after she checked him.

"H-He pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself, he saved me…" Tyru said but before she got to say anything else, laughter and sound of clapping comes from the shadows.

"Well done, I knew you were good but not that good. I might even be scared- Oh who am I kidding? I'm not scared of you!" a tall figure with two large horns and red eyes appears from the shadows.

He approaches Tyru and Kanade, "I know why you're here. Both of you are here to save your friend, Megumin. You're a bit late, but as you made it this far I'll invite you two to our wedding!"

He laughs and snaps his fingers and they appear in the demon church. Tyru can see Megumin hanging mid air in magic locks.

"SIS!" She starts running towards her but is hit but powerful knockback magic.

"You will not ruin this day, you will not take her from me!" But Kanade had already rushed him and he didn't notice, he takes a stab to the neck by Kanade's hand sonic. He grabs her and throws her into a wall.

"You shouldn't have done that, MORTAL!" He said as he held his neck.

Kanade looked over at Tyru, "Get her, now!"

Tyru rushed to try and get Megumin free while Kanade distracted the demon king.

"How am I meant to break this spell?" Tyru said to herself.

The affects of the necklace sleep spell wore off and I awoke to find myself floating in mid-air, the first person I see is my sister, Tyru.

"W-Where am I now?" I said as she struggled to get me free.

She smiled as soon as she realised I was awake, "Thank the lord you're awake! I need some of your wisdom, how do I—" before she got to finish I saw her get thrown into the wall at the fall end of the room.

"SIS!" I shouted, hoping that she was okay. Next thing I saw was the demon king standing in front of me.

"With a kiss, I shall seal the binding spell." He smirked and started to lean in to kiss me but before he did, Kanade rushed towards him using her Overdrive ability and Harmonics, they hit him into the far wall and Kanade keeps on battering him with the hand sonics.

After Tyru recovered she rushed back over to me and looked at the necklace, "What happens if I destroy that necklace. Will it free you?" I honestly didn't know, but It was worth a try.

"I don't know, but we might as well try." I said to her and held my head back, so she could reach the necklace easier. She jumped to reach it and struck it with her sword, the necklace vibrated, and it broke the containment spell. I fell to the ground and had to regain my balance.

A loud shriek come from the demon kings' mouth as he grows bigger and his horns turn into swords that he takes off his back. "If I can't have you, I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD!" he said as he started to rush towards me, I used the teleportation spell on me and Tyru. I made sure to make it so we landed outside the building, the demon king breaks through the bricks of the church and gets dazed by hitting his head.

"Get Kanade and then run, I'll take care of this!" I said to Tyru, I knew that I'd have to use explosion magic to affect him. It won't kill him, but it'll have him out long enough for us to make a further escape and regroup.

Once I saw Tyru and Kanade get to a safe distance, I balanced myself and started the chant, "Wielder of the most glorious, powerful, and grand explosion magic, my name is Megumin. The blow that I am given to strike, turns a blind eye to the fate of my kindred, rendering all hope of rebirth into anguish, and the model by which all forces are judged! Pitiful Creature! Synchronize yourself with the red smoke and atone in a surge of blood! Burst forth!"

Magic circles appeared around the demon king, "EXPLOSION!"

I watched as the explosion hit the demon king straight on, throwing him high into the air. Before I became too weak, I managed to escape and regroup with my allies.

Tyru came running towards me and hugged me, she was crying intensely. I realised that it was only her and Kanade and thought the worse.

"Don't tell me… Uqio died?" I comforted her as she cried into my shoulder. "How about we go home, and we'll speak about it there." I had just enough mana left to teleport us home, so I decided to use the quick method and teleported us home.

She spent a good few hours just wanting to be comforted by me. "I-I can't believe he's gone… He saved me but he's… gone…" she said, I took her by the shoulder and said to her, "Just be glad that you're alive, I know losing someone is hard but at least he cared enough about you to sacrifice himself to save you." I smiled at her before standing up, "How about we go outside for a walk to take your mind off of these things." She nodded at me and we went outside, Kanade this time followed me just in case the demon king's goons tried anything.

As we were walking, my head started to hurt, and I fell to my knees, what I saw I didn't believe.

"I have a proposal, young crimson witch. The binding was half complete, I can talk to you through your mind now. How about you hand yourself over to me and I won't have to bring any more of your friends closer to their deaths!" he said in my head, I refused. "I will protect them, and you will have to kill me if you try and get them!" he laughed and said one more thing, "You will be mine, soon enough. We will raise a beautiful family!" I forced him out of my mind for now and stood back up.

"Sis are you okay?" Tyru looked at me, a worried look on her face.

I nodded and turned to both, "It seems the binding was half complete, the demon king can communicate with me through my head. He wants me to hand myself over to prevent you from getting hurt. I refused and promised to protect you both." I smiled and hugged both.

"Now I need some rest, shall we head back?" They both agreed, and we headed back to the house, what I didn't know is that the demon king would then make his moves to kill innocent survivors.

In the demon lords castle, his guards announce a guest.

"Ah, Beats. You said that the binding would be quicker, and I wouldn't be interrupted. I was this close to having a crimson witch as my bride. And, she wouldn't have had to do anything with me for me to get some heirs. The binding would've done that already. But we didn't reach that part now did we? Who do I blame, you?"

Beats knelt down, "I'm so sorry my liege. I thought It would've worked. I didn't expect such heavy resistance!"

The demon king sat back in his chair, thinking about what he was just told.

"My patience wears thin, I will give you one more chance but DO NOT FAIL ME THIS TIME!" his eyes glow red.

"Yes, my lord, I will create a new plan and this time she will become yours. The binding was half complete anyway, so it should be easy to finish the rest of it!" Beats smirked and stood up.

"Dismissed, get out of my throne room!" The demon king said as he pointed to the door.

"I can let myself out." Beats said as he teleported away.

I found myself looking out of the window again wondering what would happen next…

 **End of Chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 5: Bane of Demons**


	5. Bane Of Demons

**Chapter 5: Bane of Demons**

"Fireball!" I said as I fought off the demon attack on the capital.

Everyone was watching me using my magic along with Tyru and Kanade, we were part of the defenders of the village along with the local guild. I had noticed that my magic was stronger but I'm thinking that could be because of the binding. One thing I've not told Tyru or Kanade about yet is the horns that are hiding under my hat, recently they had grown. Even though the binding wasn't completed and was interrupted, I think it caused something to happen to my body.

The bell rang once the waves of demons were depleted, "That's all of them?" I said as I sat down on the wall.

"That was exhausting and fun at the same time." Another guild member said to a group of them as they gathered round Megumin.

"That was pretty impressive young witch. You will be quite useful in my team; would you like to join?" One adventurer said to me.

"I'm already apart of a team, but maybe we can ally one day." I said and then smiled at him.

He nods and walks off with his team, I sat there and stared into the sky.

"How about we start heading home?" She said to me.

I looked over and nodded. I got up and walked towards them and jumped into the carriage. We started our journey home.

I wanted to know how Tyru was, so I looked over at her, "You alright, sis?" I said to her to see if the battle had any affect on her.

"I-I'm alright sis… Still missing big bro, you know? I just can't believe he's gone…" She leant on my arm and started to tear up, I put my arm around her to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, you still have me and Kanade. We're still family." I said to her, hoping to keep her happy.

Before I could do anything else, I had a sharp pain rise into my head, I felt the horns grow more and held my head.

"Sis? You alright?" Tyru said as I held my head.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine, just let me know when we reach home." I said as I heard his voice in my head, "I hope you're enjoying my gifts, the horns will make you a primary target for demon hunters if they ever find out you have them." The Demon King said in my head.

I shook my head and waited, soon we arrived at home and I quickly jumped out and ran inside. Leaving my sister and Kanade to unload all our equipment. I rushed to the bathroom and took off my hat to stare into the long mirror, what I saw was shocking. The curved, spikey horns. And what looked like scales forming on my neck.

"No…. No!" I screamed and hit the mirror. I fell to the floor and held my head, wondering what I'm going to do. These are the side effects of the failure of binding, and I must go through it…

I hear a gentle knocking on the door, "Sis… Are you o-okay?" Tyru said from behind the door.

"N-NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at her when I knew I shouldn't have but… I couldn't stop myself.

"B-But I heard glass shatter, are you sure you're okay?" Tyru said as she slowly opened the door.

I covered my head in my cloak trying to hide my face, "Don't look at me! I warn you!" I told her, but she was a caring sister. I just didn't want her to see me…

She approached me slowly, "S-Sis? Why are you covering yourself? What do you not want me to see?" She touches my shoulder. "I-If you see me then… you'll turn me in…" I said to her, knowing that she wouldn't but being cautious.

I try and move away from her, but she hugs me, "Come on sis, you can tell me. I won't judge you…"

She walks around to the front of me and kneels down, "Lets see what you're not showing me. It'll be alright sis, I'll still love you." She slowly lowered my cloak from over my head to reveal the demon horns and the scales on my neck.

She moved back a bit when she saw them, I just held my head down. "See… I am a freak. The failure of that binding caused this… I will never be myself again." I said as I kept my head down, after she took her hand away from her mouth Tyru came closer and hugged me again. I was honestly shocked, I didn't know she'd still hug me after finding out.

"Oh sis… I don't care what happened, I'm just glad you're still alive. You might have to wear a hood whenever you're outside now, but I don't think that would matter." She said as she continued to hug me.

I smiled at her and stood up. "Yeah, I will have too. But I just hope that we can find a way to reverse this." I said as I went towards the kitchen.

After making a meal and sitting down to eat, I explained everything to Kanade and she continued to be my friend.

"We might want to head into the guild today and see if we can find some more missions. I'm sure there will be plenty." Tyru said as she finished her meal.

I nodded and after we had all finished, I put my hat back on to cover my horns and headed out towards the guild, once we arrived we saw tons of the guild's adventurers getting their gear.

"What's happening?" I said and turned my head around to see them all, "Demon outposts have been appearing all around and we're heading out to take them out! Here's yours!" Elliot the Craftsman said as he handed me a map to where we needed to go.

We looked at the map and saw that it wasn't that far, but it was also quite close to the demon kings castle, I looked at Tyru and Kanade and they nodded. I smiled and gladly accepted the mission.

We packed our gear and headed out again, this time we decided to use a combination of teleporting and walking. We had arrived at the rendezvous point where we'd meet the other group, we laid on the hill and looked down at the base. It wasn't long before the other group arrived.

"Sorry we're late" they say as they also spot the base. "That's going to be difficult to penetrate. What do you think we should do?" the warrior said as he looked at the base.

"I think we should attack them head on. Kanade is very good at that!" I said as I looked over at Kanade who was already prepared. "And then while Kanade distracts the guards, we can go in and attack the commander of this base, what do you think?" I said and looked at the other group, they nodded in agreement.

I told everyone to get near me and I teleported all of us down there closer to the base, Kanade rushed towards the gate and before they got to close it Kanade had already taken them out.

We followed and went inside, I told everyone to split up to look for the commander's location. I went into the furthest back of the keep and looked around, the place was dusty and contained very old statues and pictures on the wall.

It looked like this place belonged to royalty before the demons took control of it.

After going through a few rooms, I found two large doors, one of the doors was nudged open already. So, I walked inside and saw what I knew as the commander of the demons, "Ah, and she arrives. The Witch of Prophecy, The Demon King has told us of your secret and we know that your power has doubled since you've been given those horns." He said before he stood up out of his chair.

I gritted my teeth and moved towards him and got my staff at the ready, "Your master will pay for making me go through this pain!" I said, I then started to cast ice shards and threw them towards him.

He dodged all my attacks and vanished before my eyes, I couldn't see where he was but continued firing them around the room. Soon he appeared right in front of me and grabbed me by the scruff of my collar. I tried to escape, but his grip was too strong. "Your allies don't know about your secret, do they?" He held me by the collar with one arm as he moved to take my hat off to reveal my horn, but before he did that I grabbed the hidden dagger I had on my body and stabbed him in the shoulder.

I fell to the ground as he dropped me, and I rushed him with my dagger and stabbed him multiple times, my eyes glowing with res intensity like a demon. Fireball, Ice Shards, Meteor. They all hit him with sharp intensity. But before I could get anymore hits out on him, he had hit me into the furthest wall. I laid up there, injured. As he approached me, I saw my friends coming through the door, I heard one of them shout my name. "MEGUMIN!" Tyru shouted, they tried running towards me, but the demon commander used a magic barrier spell to block their way.

He turned to them and smirked, "I know only two of you know of her secret, but the others don't." He pointed towards the other group that joined us on this mission, "Do you know how she has so much magical power? How after so much suffering and beating that she continues to live?" He said as he pointed towards me, battered into the wall. "I will show you her secret, this will make you change your mind on who your true enemy is!" He turned and walked towards me, he grabbed me by my collar again and ripped off my hat to reveal my long demon horns, he then threw me to the ground in front of the magical barrier where they were.

"She is the bride of the demon king! You really think she lives to keep everyone safe? She is using the guild and everyone in that capital for the gain of the demon king!" He laughed and released the magical barrier, "Do with her what you wis—" Kanade had already rushed through and stabbed his legs with such force that he was forced to fall. "H-How?" He said as he knelt there, "That is for what you did to master!" The last thing I saw was Kanade killing the commander before I passed out from the loss of blood and the head impact.

The sound I awoke too was something I didn't want to hear, I was inside of a cage in the guild hall. All around me were the guildmates who had grown to be my allies, friends. They all spoke about me in a harsh manner, "So she is the 'Demon Queen'" one of them said when they looked at the cage.

Another one disregarded the warning they had put on the cage that said, "If you want to keep your arms, don't put them in the cage." And decided to touch my horns, "She has surprisingly sharp horns. Never managed to feel a demon's horns before." She said.

Tyru and Kanade were discussing everything with the guild master, "She was captured not long ago by the demon king, he was going to do this 'Binding' spell on her, but we managed to break her free.  
That is why you don't see Uqio anymore! He sacrificed himself to save me!" She said to the guild master as he sat there thinking.

He clapped his hands together and decided on a solution, "We will let her roam free as long as she doesn't wear that hat!" He said as he walked towards me in the cage, "But wouldn't that make me get targeted by the demon hunters?" I said to him as he approached the cage.

"They don't enter this capital as we have guild mates all around the capital keeping an eye for them, you'll be safe. Look, Megumin. We've learnt to gain trust with you, and we don't want that to end. If what your sister said is true, then we'll believe her. But don't betray us, 'Demon Queen.'"

He unlocked the cage to allow me out and another member of the guild put my gear on the table near to the cage and I went to pick everything back up.

"T-Thanks… For giving me another chance, guys!" I said to them as I stood on the table waving my arms around. They all laughed and went back to their duties, they had gotten their first demon in their guild.

When we arrived back home, I went to take a well-deserved shower, today we had a victory. We managed to claim a forward front to base at. Now all we need to do is assault the fortress of the demon king and take him down once and for all! I get the feeling that I might have to do something I don't want to do but might have too.

Water fell down my body as I had a shower, I even cleaned the horns on my head. Something I thought would never happen, though I did discover more scales around my body. But I decided to ignore that and continue. After my shower I went and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that the way I am now isn't how I'll be forever. I really don't want to be known as the "Demon Queen."

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 6: The Demon Queen**


	6. The Demon Queen

**Chapter 6: The Demon Queen**

I awoke from the sound of thunder and a lightning strike outside, it was pouring down with rain and I just laid there staring at the ceiling, I decided to get up and walk over to the window. I stared out the window at the dark and stormy sky. I felt breathing on my neck and I turned around, nothing was there. And then I turned back to the window and that was where I saw it, the demon king standing out in the field. I quickly grabbed my raincoat and staff and rushed outside, making sure no one heard me.

"I want you to undo what you've done to me!" I shouted towards him, he smirked and vanished then appeared before me.

"Maybe I should finish what was done and bind you." He smirked as he touched my head, "These horns are impressive, you should be appreciative. Not everyone gets to become a half demon half human. You are truly the Demon Queen!" He laughs, "And soon, you will have to decide for a friend if they live or die." He vanishes, and I look around some more, no sign of him.

With time to think over what happened, I went back inside and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Kanade or Tyru won't get caught easily, so who could he be talking about?" I said as I thought.

The Demon King approaching the altar as he started to ritual, "It's time to summon one of her allies!" He opens a portal after the ritual is completed and grabs someone who knew Megumin well by the foot and dragged them through.

That person was Kazuma, my partner. "You will become my bait." When he gets Kazuma onto the ground, he uses a magic cage spell to cage him. "She will be my QUEEN!" He laughs, Kazuma is passed out.

When having a shower, I felt the same head pains that I feel when the demon king gets into my head, "If you want your friend back, come alone and we'll talk about it." I could see Kazuma and he was hurting, I just had to go…

I quickly finished up and grabbed my gear. I then departed and made my way towards the demon kings castle, I had an idea of his demands for Kazuma's release.

After a long ride, I arrive at the gates to the demon king's palace, the gates slowly open and I am greeted by bowing demons. "The Queen has come back to us!" I pouted and made my way inside, they led me to the throne room again which is where I saw Kazuma, floating in the air. "What do you want?" I said as I approached the throne, knowing that his answer would be me.

"I want you, the half human half demon to be my queen! Just imagine how many generations of demon kings or queens will come out from us!" He smirked and got off his throne.

"Maybe we can come up with something other than giving myself over to you for Kazuma's release?" I looked up at him, I loved him…

The demon king smirked and came closer to me, "You love him, don't you? If that's the case, then why don't you do the right thing and let him live his life without worrying about demons attacking. All you have to do to free him is sit on the small throne next to mine." He points towards it.

I looked at the throne, then at Kazuma. "I'm doing this for you..." I attacked the demon king, using all my strength into the attack.

He got knocked back and used a magic attack on me, I managed to jump out of the way of the attack and used another few attacks on him. But before I could respond, he had already gotten behind me and hit me into the far wall, I laid on the wall and spat out some blood. "You will be forced to be mine!" He said as he walked approached me, I looked up at Kazuma and used the spell 'Magic Dissipation.' Which breaks the magic barrier around Kazuma and wakes him up.

"K-Kazuma…" I said as the demon king turned to face him, "Megumin? Is that you?" He said as he looked up at demon king. "I'm guessing you are the one who kidnapped me and hurt her!" He unsheathed his sword and attacked the demon king, I laid there and slowly healed, another ability that came with the horns. After Kazuma had injured him, he rushed towards me and grabbed me, and to complete the binding he threw me towards the throne, but I managed to move myself out of the way using wind magic. I saw Kazuma continuing to fight him, but I sensed that he would lose. The only way I could save him is by doing something that I thought I wouldn't have to do.

I decided to embrace the power that these horns have whispered to me, knowing that it can't be good. I took a seat on his throne and the horns glew with a dark red power, he turned to see me on there and shouted, "NO! GET OFF THERE NOW!" Without doing anything, I stood up and aimed my finger at him and shouted, "DEMON BLAST!" Which annihlated him completely. I stared at Kazuma as I sat on my throne, it shrunk to fit me.

"Be gone, get out of my sights. The Demon Queen demands it." I said to him as I sent him through a portal to the capital. My first order of buisness was to get my dark mages to work on a way to open a portal to the other world, then I will take my army through and conquer it. Or so I thought.

Kazuma landed in the garden in front of the house, the first people he saw was Tyru and Kanade who were searching around for Megumin, "Megumin? Where are you?" Tyru shouted. "Wait! Who's that!" Kanade said running over towards Kazuma and pinning him to a wall with her blade pointed at him.

Kazuma looked at them, "I-I'm Kazuma, I'm a friend of Megumin's…" Kanade looked at him and released him, "Well we're looking for her, do you happen to have any idea where she is?" Kanade said.

He looked at them and nodded. "Yes, I do but I don't know what happened… I was fighting this huge demon looking guy who was attacking her and then all I saw next was a massive blast of purple magic that disintegrated him. And then she claimed to call herself the 'Demon Queen' and sent me here."

Kanade and Tyru looked shocked, "No… It can't be… We have to assault that fortress immediately, inform the guild!" Tyru said to Kanade but Kanade shook her head, "That's not a good idea. If we assault that fortress they could try to kill her!" Kanade said.

Tyru looked at her, "There is no other choice, we need to plan an assault and try to free her!"  
Kanade nodded, "Shall we head to the guild then?" With them being agreed, they headed to the guild along with Kazuma who remained silent for the journey. "So, how do you know Megumin?" Tyru asked Kazuma. "M-Me? I know her as she used to be in my team in another world, not sure if she's told you about the fact that we're from another world yet."

Tyru laughed, "Of course she has told us, she's been trying to regain her memories for a while."  
As they approach the guild, they enter and see a big horned character standing in the middle of the guild hall, "So they finally arrived." I said and turned around to them, my eyes glowing. "I have been awaiting you, how do you like it? The new me!" I smirked and walked closer to them, my long cloak and two demon guards also following. I looked at Kazuma and kissed him on the cheek, "You don't know how much I missed you guys. Don't worry, I haven't hurt any of the guildmates in here." I appeared behind the guild master, "Now tell me, you're going to pledge your allegiance to the demon kingdom aren't you?" I smirked and licked his cheek. "Never, we shall never join you! We should've killed you when we had you in that cage!" I cackled, "But you didn't, and that was your mistake!"

Tyru steps forward, "We want to save you sis… Come back to us please!" My eyes turned to see her and I rushed forward, "DON'T CALL ME SIS!" I shouted at her and hissed. "But, if you want to save me then come after me. The gates to my palace will always be open. Try you best to beat my revamped security!" I laughed evilly and vanished through the floor.

The guild master took deep breathes, "I guess you're here to ask us for help against her? If you are then that's fine, we'll be happy to help but I've got to ask… How did she gain that much power? She claimed the demon king was dead but he's been living for centuries." He said, Kazuma stepped forward. "Due to the failed binding, she had a lot of power stored deep inside her. So when she came to save me, I was close to losing the fight so she made the ultimate sacrifice and sat on his throne which led to her becoming the 'Demon Queen'" he said and looked down.

"So, we've got the layout of the palace here. This map was recovered by one of our spies." The Guild Master said. "This is the throne room, we expect her to have tons of guards in that room to prevent anyone from getting inside. And around the castle are fortifications. We don't know what though as she claims to have revamped everything." After a few hours of discussion, they finally had a game plan. Now it was their time to storm the castle and rescue Megumin.  
"Once we get there, we'll take out the Demon Queen and this land will be free!" The Guild Master said, when Tyru overheard this she interrupted them. "Take her out? We're not going to kill my sister! She can be freed from this, I know it!" She said having enthusiasm behind her, "And we won't give up until she is free!" Kanade said.

Once they arrived at the castle all of the groups split up to do their assigned jobs, once all of the defenses were down the main team consisting of Tyru, Kanade, Kazuma, The Guild Master and five of his greatest guild warriors went inside and approached the throne room while the rest of the guild took our the demons that wandered the ground.

Once inside, the appearance of the throne room had changed. It was more dark and foreboding, around them were demons of all sorts, guards. I sat in the throne and watched as they entered, and as they approached I got my guards to surround them. "Are you here to surrender or to try and fight me and my guards?" I said. Awaiting their response I tapped my fingers on the throne.

"We're here to free you sis! This isn't you, why don't you just come home!" Tyru said, I cackled. "Kill them!" I said to my guards and they did as I said, they started to attack them but got cut down before they could get a hit off.

"My my, you're quite good guild master. Lets see how you face against my juggernaut." With a click of my fingers a massive demon juggernaut appeared from the shadows and went towards them, he had a bit more of a difficulty trying to take this demon down. Tyru, Kanade and Kazuma approached me more, and as they got closer my other guards were picked off by the elite warriors.

"Do you want to die?" I said to them as I stood out of my throne and held my staff in my hand.  
Kazuma approached closer than the others, "Megumin… Don't let them control you! I know this isn't you, I've always known you better than this!" Kazuma said. I ignored him but also knew he was right, "I've realised if you fight me with that dagger it won't be that fair now will it? How about you take this sword I found" I threw it at him and got ready for a fight, I started off the fight with using dark magic. "Dark Capriccio!" I had thought it had hit him, but he deflected it back at me with the sword, I take the hit and the side effects. "Uhh." Kazuma came charging at me with the sword and I managed to use the spell 'Dark Vanish' to disappear and then when he least expected it I jumped from the darkness into the air and used "EVIL EXPLOSION!" The room lit up with darkness and shadows as the explosion of evil hit everyone but myself, the next thing I saw was Kanade jumping from the walls and pulling me out of the air into another wall. I hit her a few times with the staff to get her off me!

What I didn't realise was the sword that I gave to Kazuma was a sword that banishes darkness, he came out unscaved from that hit. "HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD!" I shouted and stood up.  
"It's this sword, it seems to banish darkness whenever it is used against the wielder." Kazuma said as he pointed it at me. "And I will banish the darkness from within you Megumin!" He rushed towards me and I quickly jumped through one of the broken windows to get outside, he followed behind me and I was surrounded by the guild members. "There she is! Kill her!" They shouted as they approached me, I used magic to grow wings and fly up into the air. I started casting the ability that I used to defeat the last demon king!

"Kanade, I need you to get me up to her before she casts that spell off!" Kazuma said as he put some mana into the sword. She nodded and he got onto her back, she used her strength to jump the other walls to get on top of the throne room building. She jumped up towards Megumin but wasn't close enough, "You're going to have to jump if you want to hit her!" Kanade said mid air. Kazuma nodded and jumped off of Kanade, and right when I was about to get the ability cast I felt a sharp tinging go through my chest, like a sword had just stabbed me. My horns started to crack as the darkness inside of me was beginning to be banished by the sword, and as my horns dissipated so did the evil magic inside of me. I started to fall to the ground, quite fast. I got caught by Kanade mid air and after however amount of time I was out, I awoke and saw them all gathered around me. We were in the guild hall medical room.

"W-What happened? The last thing I remember was sitting in the demon kings chair to-" Another sharp pain went through my chest as the last amount of dark magic came out of my mouth and dissipated. Kazuma is sitting next to me holding my hand. "You're alright now Megumin… You were being controlled by the dark forces that were inside that throne." He said as he looked at me, I smiled at him. "How did you manage to free me?" I said to him, wondering how he managed it.  
"I had used the sword that you had gave me, I figured out during our fight that it banished darkness. So I stabbed you through the chest with it to banish the darkness and free you." I coughed and laid back in the bed.

The thing I wanted to check were if I still had horns, I used my free arm to check if I had horns and to my relief there weren't any sign of them on my head. "The horns are gone… Finally. K-Kazuma… I need to say something… I-I…"

The lights went out and I looked around, and then the next minute they all came back on and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday!" I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday. I also forgot the date so I clearly didn't know if it was today. "T-Thanks everyone!" I said as they put the cake down and went to get refreshments. I turned to Kazuma, "I-I love you…" I kissed him after that, I had always been meaning to say that to him for years. But I thought I'd never be able too as I had thought that I'd lost him forever when I was brought into this strange world.

This world will keep on getting stranger, even though one threat has been eliminated and another prevented. There is still one more thing lurking within the shadows. Within the void… And that would be their toughest challenge yet, the challenge where choices will be given and not everyone will survive…

 _ **TBC – Chapter 7: The Fate of This World and Ours.**_  
-


	7. The Fate of This World and Ours

_**Chapter 7: The Fate of This World and Ours**_

We had just finished another mission for the guild and had returned home with our reward when we saw something that I didn't think would've been possible. Two massive demon guards and … me?

"Ah, if it isn't my predecessor! I'm supposed to attack you now but I'm thinking of letting you live a little longer. And besides, I've got a mission to accomplish and I don't want you getting involved." She said.

I looked at the others and stepped forward, "How is this possible? You look like me but evil!" I said to her as I looked at her appearance a few more times. She looked straight at me and approached me, "I am what was left behind when you were freed from the dark control! I am that darkness that was inside of you!" She laughed evilly. "I am what you were meant to be! The evillest demon queen in existence!"

I shook my head in denial, "I will not allow you to continue this rampage! I will kill you and end your reign!" I shouted at her. She shook her head, "That is not your time right now. You have more pressing matters to face, and besides. Whenever we next meet, that is when you will have—" I had attacked her, using all of my skills that I had gotten from the spells and previous fountains. But she was too strong and used void magic to deflect most of my attacks, she decided to push me back and make sure that I couldn't stand.  
"To defeat me, you will have to go after the final fountain. And yes, I know you're searching for them because I am you! I will give you a hint of where it is… It's under the capital..." She then opened a demonic portal and vanished into it, and it closed behind her.

I fell to my knees and struggled to stand, "I never knew they could do that…" Kazuma helped me up and back inside the house, I just sat there wondering how that could happen.

"So, we need to find the final well? She gave us a clue at where it could but finding the right route under the capital will be difficult..."

The reborn demon queen plots on how to strike at them again. "General, I'd like you to send out one of our heavy juggernaut demons to the capital. Destroy the east side and take civilians captive. I need more demon soldiers." She smirks as she taps her fingers together. "I will be sure to weaken that crimson witch. Then we will strike." The general nods and heads to release the demon juggernaut onto the capital.

The massive demon appears beyond the eastern walls of the capital, the alarms are raised, and the guild adventurers join up with the military forces.

"Megumin! We need to get to the capital, one of the guild members just informed me that the demon queen sent one of her juggernauts to assault the eastern side of the capital!"

I looked at him and nodded, "Lets go. We can't waste any more time!" We rushed to the capital, and I ran off to find a good firing position for my ultimate magic!

"Megumin? I guess she went off to find a good vantage point!" Kazuma said as he stared at the beast, "Well, I guess it's time to fight again!"

The demon juggernaut started to charge through the city and destroyed most of the buildings that got in its way. The lower demon lackeys took some of the villagers and warriors hostage, the mages of the Adventurers guild started assaulting the demon juggernaut but to no avail. It raised its arm and destroyed the building where they were standing on. 

I stood on the tallest tower in that area of the city and corrected my foot positioning. "It's time, you will face my wrath!" I shouted as I stared the demon in the face,  
" **O crucible which melts my soul, scream forth from the depths of  
the abyss and engulf my enemies in a crimson wave!**

 **Pierce through,"** I took a breathe,  
" **EXPLOSION!** "  
Magic circles appeared above the beast and struck it with my strongest explosion magic, I came to find out that the demon had used one final attack before it got hit. The ball of magic came flying towards the tower, but I was too weak to teleport away. I took cover and the tower collapsed. And then I saw someone shrouded in darkness swoop me away from the collapsing tower and to what I thought was safety. "Your friends will be here to collect you soon, this is what you're looking for I'm guessing." The stranger pointed towards the massive door, I realised we were underneath the city. "I-Is that the fountain?" I wanted to ask the stranger, but when I look where he was before he had just vanished. I got up and slowly walked towards the doors, I placed my hand on the doors and they lit up as my mana flowed into them. They slowly opened and in there I saw the massive fountain, as I approached it the keeper of the fountain appeared. "Ah, so you've finally arrived have you? I've heard a lot about you and your friends, Megumin."  
I looked at the spirit and nodded, "You have? Well, you should know what I've come for." I stood and approached, wanting to get the final power I came for. "And you shall have the power you seek, but you must use this power to wield an ancient staff... The staff of Merlin!" I nodded, "But what if I fail to beat my other self?" The spirit came closer to my face, "You will then succumb to the overwhelming power of the void itself and become the True Demon Queen. And not even a evil-sealing sword could stop you, not when you would be infused with the void energy." The spirit said, "So don't fail!"

I smirked and nodded, "I won't fail-" I hear my friends calling my name, "Megumin? You down here?" Kazuma shouted, "Yes. I'm over here in the fountain room! I'll be out in a second."

I stood and received the power from the spirit and the fountain. "Where would I go about finding the staff of Merlin?" I asked the spirit, for it to respond with "I don't know, and even if I did why would I help you?" I sighed and after the powers were transferred, I stepped outside and met up with Kazuma, Tyru and Kanade. "Well, did you get the powers?" Kazuma asked me, I nodded and smiled. "But now we've got to find something called the 'Staff of Merlin.' I have no idea where to find this item, do you know Kanade, Tyru?"

Tyru looked at Kanade and shrugged, "I might be able to help you." A mysterious voice came from the shadows, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am known as Xeno, the advisor to the Demon Queen Megumin. And I can help you locate the Staff of Merlin, it also happens to be the same weapon that the Demon King was looking for but there is one issue, the Demon King's old advisor is looking for it as we speak. His name is Beats."

I readied my weapon, "How can we trust you if you're working for the Demon Queen!" Kanade also prepared her weapons and was waiting to pounce. He smirks and removes his hood, "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so already. I have a different mission that I need to fulfil. Until then I'm helping out both sides."

I lowered my guard and raised an eyebrow, "Okay. Where is the Staff of Merlin then? Is it in the mountains?" He shook his head at what I said, "No no. It's what is holding off the void from becoming too strong. It currently resides in the Temple of the Light. Which was long ago lost to the world, but recently I've discovered the ruins of such temple." He passes them a map which leads to the ruins. And then with a blink of an eye he vanishes into nothing.

"Ummm Sis... Maybe we should head home first?" Tyru said to me, I nodded and teleported us all home. "We should plan what we're going to do, we shouldn't just rush in there." Kanade said.

I looked over to Kazuma, "Daaaarling, could you and Kanade make us some foood?" I asked him . "Fiiiine, I will. Stay here and discuss what you're going to do." He said as he headed to the kitchen. I then proceeded to tell Tyru to go through the map while I went to the kitchen, I asked Kanade to help Tyru and I took Kazuma by surprise and climbed onto his back, "Hehehe. Hi Daaaarling." I licked his neck. "M-Megu! Not now!" Kazuma quietly stated, "They're busy going over the map." I moved from his neck to nibbling his ear and whispered in his ear, "I love you~ Maybe when peace comes round, we can raise a family~" I giggled and continued to nibble his ear. He blushed immensely and pushed me off to face me, "I love you too!" He said as he went in to kiss me. I kissed him back and out of no where, Tyru came running in saying she has a plan. I sighed and got off of Kazuma's back, "W-What were you two doing?" She said, "Nothing, sis. I promise. Now, what is it?" I said to her as I walked back over to her. "I have a plan to get here!"

Inside the Demon Castle

"Now then, I think the time has come to start the preparations to destroy the walls between this world and her world. I will then take my army through that gateway and invade that world. I will be unstoppable!" Evil laughter. Xeno appears out of the shadows,

"Nee-chan, I have returned. The Crimson Demon has fallen for the bait, she will head into that Ruins and grab the Staff for us! Then we'll be able to open a gateway to the other world." He smirked, she looked over at him. "Ah, nii-chan. You have done well today, no one will be able to stop us now!" They both laughed as the scene flashed back to the house, "Okay, we should stick together when entering the ruins. Got it?" Kanade, Tyru and Kazuma nodded. "Good, lets go!" We had then set off for the journey to the ruins, we had to take a couple of rides on some carriages. We had finally arrived at the location, "Now then. Shall we go?" We walked down into the ruins of the temple and the further we went down the more markings on the walls we encountered. The markings showed a fight between The Demon Queen and the Crimson Demon Arch-wizard named Megumin. And one of the markings should the Demon Queen invading the world that Kazuma and Megumin came from. "Kazuma... Have you seen this... If these markings are true, then that means The Demon Queen is planning to invade our world!" I looked over at him, with a genuine fear in my eyes. "How though... breaking a gap in the worlds is increasingly difficult, of course these markings might not actually come about. There is one over here that shows you and the Demon Queen becoming one again to form the 'True Demon Queen.'"  
I looked over that marking, "It seems these seem to be depicting certain futures..." "Or one future." A strange voice in the shadows said. Kanade turns around and draws her weapons, "Who's there?" Kanade says. "He he he. You wouldn't be able to defeat me anyway, girl. I am General Beats of the Demon Queen's Grand Army! Or so I will be once I get the Staff of Merlin that is sealed inside this temple!" She laughed evilly. "Now, I need the Crimson Witch to break the seal. Come with me girl, and together we can fulfil that destiny on the rule!" She smirks, "I will never join you!" I said as I grabbed my staff, "Fire ball!" I threw a fire ball at her but she vanished and appeared to Kanade's right causing Kanade to jolt towards her and power up her Hand Sonics. She manages to get a hit off and the General falls back a bit further. "You shall not win!" She says. "Megumin, Kazuma, Tyru. Get to the room where the staff is and I'll hold her off. Go, quickly!" Kanade says, I nod in agreement and start running towards the room. The enemies in the darkness stare down at her, "She's doing exactly as you prophesied, sir." The Void Being said to its master. "I know, and soon her world will be ours! And we will be unstoppable!" it laughs again.

As I approached the door, I sensed that I needed to use all of my magical strength that I've gathered to open the door. I then saw an inscription on the door, "The who shall want to enter this holy place shall need to prove thyself. Only a strong spell will break the seals on this door."  
A strong spell I thought, I knew exactly which one but it would take a huge amount of my mana but I knew it was worth it.

"EXPLOSION!" The doors started to creek open slowly as the seal that kept the door closed started to open, and a bright light came from inside the room. There stood the Staff of Merlin, suspended above a rock. I took a breath and walked inside the room, the staff seemed to have sensed my presence. It started to glow and started to... speak? "You who have come to wield me... What is your name young Wizard?" The staff said as the staff glowed, "My name? My name is Megumin!" I said to it as I stood there, staring at it. "Megumin? The legends were true, you've come to wield me to destroy the sinister creation that is the Demon Queen? But, do you know how she got created from you?" I was shocked, I didn't know what to say after what the staff just said. Never in my wildest mind would I have expected a staff to talk to me, or even talk at all! "Umm... Yeah, that is what I want to use you for! And... You'll tell me how she was created? When!" I asked the staff as it slowly floated down to where I was standing, "Soon, when the time is right shall I reveal everything to you!" When I was able to reach out, I grabbed it and felt a huge amount of power flood into my body, It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time! It felt like the staff was binding itself to me, I wanted to test it. So I threw it to the side and held out my hand and it came flying back to me. "Impressive... So you've bound yourself to me?" I asked as I looked at the staff, "Yes, I have young Crimson Wizard. This makes it so you can't lose me."

\- -=Change of Scene=- -  
The Demon Queen stood outside of the Altar of Worlds and smirked, "I shall have the power to break through the walls of the world, soon enough!" She laughed evilly and Xeno appeared. "Nee-chan, the Crimson Demon girl has found the Staff of Merlin and has bound herself with it. Should I bring the General back here by force? She seems to be putting up a fight for them!" He smirked and knelt in front of the Queen. "Nii-chan, you always come out of no where! Yes, order her back here. We can't have anything else interfere with my plans. Now, I've got a meeting to get too with the Void Elders, you have the castle. Make sure nothing happens in my absence." She smirks and opens a portal, she blows a kiss to her brother and walks through the portal. It disappears afterwards and he stands in front of her throne and orders the general back, "General Beats. Return to the castle immediately, we have to discuss the Allies counter attack against us."  
The General received the message, "Looks like we'll have to finish this fight some other day. Ta ta for now!" She throws a smoke bomb down and teleports away.

\- -=Change of Scene=- -

With this newfound power and the Staff of Merlin in my hands. I knew that I had the power to take down this evil Demon Army for good! We had teleported home by now and were sitting around the table, I stared down at my plate of food and had hundreds of thoughts go through my head. The staff had yet to tell me of how the... evil me? Came to be the Demon Queen, but I shouldn't worry about that.

"Megumin? Are you alright?" Kazuma asked me as he saw me not eating anything, "You've been on edge ever since you got the staff." I looked over at him and smiled, "I'm fine Kazuma... I'm just worried." I said as I started to eat my food. "Worried about what?" Kanade said as she had already finished eating, "Worried about what will happen if we lose this fight. The entire army is coming together just to assault the castle once again. It just reminds me of what happened before. The army and the guild lost so many good members due to the trouble I caused as the Demon Queen." I said to them, having my head down. Kazuma leant over and hugged me, "Megumin... It isn't your fault. You didn't want me to die so you thought that you could control the powers inside that throne. And it isn't your fault for everything else that happened, the bonding was forced upon you.."

I sighed knowing that what he said was correct, "I guess you're right Kazuma..." **KNOCK KNOCK.** We heard someone knocking on the door and Tyru went to check it, "It's the guild master Megumin. He and the armies General want to come inside." I nodded at Tyru, "Let them come in." They came inside and sat at the table, "Alright Megumin, what is your teams plan for going about this? After the destruction of part of the town, we've had to relocate a bunch of civilians. So we'll be short of some of our soldiers until the repair is finished." The general said to me, I looked over at the guild master. "Well, we've got some of the same issues. Some of our warriors lived in that part of the town, and now they're either badly wounded or dead. We still have enough forces to lead an assault on the main castle but we don't know how long we'll hold out." He said. I stood up and nodded at Kazuma who had told me a bit about what he thinks we could do. "Alright, Kazuma and the others will be the first line of attack. I will stay back and hit the castle walls with an explosion spell. That should hopefully break a hole in their security and allow our forces to push in. But, for that to happen we'll need the army to distract the south end of the castle walls while we blow open the north. If most of the forces move to the south to fight your attacks, hopefully the north will be left unguarded. And after we've blown open a hole in the castle walls. I will regroup with Kazuma and the others and push inside the castle!" I said and then sat down, exhausted from explaining that. The general and guild master looked at each other, "We'll discuss this and then get back to you. For now preparations must be done, it won't be long until we give you our reply on that plan." As they left, I leaned against the wall and nodded. After a couple of days of preparation they returned, "We've decided to follow that plan. We're ready when you are." The guild master said, I grabbed my kitten named Rex and put him on my shoulder. I grabbed the rest of my equipment and headed out with Kazuma, Kanade and Tyru. "Alright, you three go with the guild and the main army. I'll go up to the highest point I can get to that is facing the castle." Kazuma disagreed about that, "Megumin. You shouldn't go alone, what if the Demon Queen has some forces there waiting to ambush. If we lose you to them, then the attack will never happen cause we won't have the firepower to destroy the wall." I turned my head and smiled, "Don't worry Kazuma. I've learnt a lot more skills than I used to know. I can defend myself now, and besides. I'm not as young as I was when you met me originally. I can take care of myself." Kanade chipped in, "But Master! There is still a huge risk! Let me come with you!" I shook my head, "No Kanade. They need you on the front lines. Without you, then they won't stand a chance against the archers." Due to the disagreements happening, a paladin from the guild came up to me. "My name is S8N. I'm a Paladin. I'll defend you, I'm not that good in the front lines." He smiled at me. "Well then, it's settled. You guys will head to the frontlines and then I'll meet up with you once I've casted my explosion magic!" They nodded and Kazuma kissed me, "Be careful Megumin... I almost lost you once. Wouldn't want that to happen again." I blushed and nodded, "Of course. Now lets go!" I started running towards the spot I had already marked out as being a good vantage point.

As I made my way up the mountain, we came across some easy monsters which me and the Paladin struck down easily. As we approached the top, we saw someone wearing a black cloak, long black hair flowing out of the cloaks hood. "And so, she arrives... And with a friend!" The mysterious figure turned around and had glowing red eyes, "You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Ayoko, Lord Commander of the Demon Queens Stealth Forces." I fired a fire bolt at the figure and she vanished and reappeared behind the paladin, "My my, you're very cute." She licks his cheek. "Now, how about you work with me Paladin." Ayoko uses her trap charms to persuade the Paladin to be on her side, "There we go. Good boy." I stepped back a bit and readied myself, "You don't have to do this S8N! Don't listen to her charms!" He charged at me and I hit him with a icicle strike. It hit him back quite far, but he shook his head and charged again. "S8N, break out of it! I know you can! You're a Paladin. You should be strong enough to break free of her charms!" I blocked his sword strike with my staff, he kept swinging it at me and I kept countering with my staff. "Please S8N! Break free! We need to defeat her!" Ayoko was laughing evilly, "You won't be able to break my control over him! He's in love with me now and you can't do anything to stop it!" And then an idea came to mind, when there was an opening I whacked him round the head hard with my staff and froze his lower body in ice. "That should keep him down for now, and now it's your turn." She hit her foot on the floor and tried using her charms on me, "It doesn't work when someone knows about it!

I panted, this is taking too long. "I didn't want to use this..." Ayoko launches towards me, I teleported away and fired a void blast it hit Ayoko head on and sent him flying. I panted and some purple energy came flowing out of me eye... "I shouldn't have done that... Using that skill weakens my defence against the voids influence..." I walked over to the spot where I was meant to be and started to cast my ultimate magic, " **EXPLOSION!"** the walls around the palace came crashing down. I started to collapse, I had used too much mana. The extra fighting didn't help with my mana reserves, I then remembered that the Fountains said that I would be able to gain their strength in my time of need but I wanted to save it for the fight against my Dark Self. I fell off the side of the mountain, I got caught by an eagle rider from the army. "You alright Megumin? I'll drop you off with your friends!" The eagle rider went towards the position were Kazuma was and dropped me off there, Kazuma, Tyru and Kanade came running towards my collapsed self. "Sis! Are you okay?" Tyru said as she leant down to see me, "Y-Yes.. I'm fine sis.. I ran into some more issues... Tell one of the armies horseback riders to go fetch the paladin. He's still up there.." Kazuma picked me up and carried me on his back like old times, "Lets go then Megumin. You still have some strength left right?" I nodded and leant my head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. I was hoping that Kazuma didn't notice the dark aura starting to resonate from me. The guild and the army pushed into the castle and started to take control of crucial positions. Most of the castle wasn't any different from the time when I was the Demon Queen. Kazuma let Tyru and Kanade do most of the fighting as he carried me to the throne room he had brought with him Excalibur the sword that banishes darkness, hoping to use it against my clone. The general of the army approached us, "Ma'am. We've secured the outer reaches of the castle, and we've secured some major staging points. We're ready to march on the throne room if you are. I agreed with him, "Yes, lets go. But be careful, we don't know what she's hiding." The forces regrouped and marched towards the throne room doors.

=-Change of Scene=-

Xeno is standing next to his sister, "Is it ready? They're getting closer." She laughed evilly, "Of course it's ready big brother! We will use my other self as a catalyst to break down the walls between the dimensions. And then, I will march our army on every world!" The last two people to arrive were Lord Commander Ayoko and General Beats. "You don't have anything for me. My queen?" Shiro revealed herself, coming out of the shadows holding the body of one of the captains in the army. "I managed to Seduce him for you. He told me a lot before I ended his pitiful life. Apparently, the Crimson Demon girl used up too much of her mana. I'm guessing that's your doing Ayoko?" Ayoko stared at Shiro, "And where have you been all this time? Let me guess, seducing some random village folks?" He drew his katana, "Tell me why I shouldn't execute you for not helping in our cause sooner!" the queen was just tapping her fingers. "This is no time for you two to have a duel where neither of you would win. We have guests."  
-=Change of Scene=-

She points to the two massive doors opening and the front line moves up first, Kazuma with Megumin on his back and Kanade. Tyru stayed back to try and do some healing. "It's over demon! We have the bigger army here, and your castle is under our control! Surrender, or we will kill you!" The general of the army shouted, raising his katana towards her.

The demon queens eyes widened, "Oh no! We're surrounded what will we ever do?" She smirked and clapped her hands, the castle started to change. The walls started to vanish and the location where they were at changed. "Welcome to my domain! Here, you will face your doom!" Everything around them was dark, they couldn't hear any of the nature or footsteps that they could hear from outside before.

"I lied, this isn't my domain! You will now witness the splitting of the worlds! I shall build a bridge between worlds between dimensions! But, you won't live to see it! Nii-chan, kill them!" Xeno bowed to his sister and jumped at Kazuma, but Kanade jumped in front and protected Kazuma. "I'll take him! You and Megumin go fight the queen before she breaks a hole in the wall!" The demon queen fires a void blast at an altar, the altar starts glowing and proceeds to begin breaking down the walls between worlds, but it will take a while. "We will stop you and then stop that machine!" Kazuma shouted at her, "Now you're beginning to get on my nerves. Captain, kill him!" Shiro nodded and phased behind Kazuma. He threw me off his back and parried her attack, "Megumin. It's up to you now! Kill her before it's too late!" After getting my senses back, I got up and ran towards the queen. "How dare you hurt my friends!" I fired a few shots of fire, and then used void blast again. She blocked all apart from the void blast, "Agh! How can you still use that!?" She got up out of her chair and pointed her finger at me. "I-I don't know!" The queen sees this as an opportunity, "Maybe that's because I'm still apart of you. As long as I'm alive, you will never be free from the void!" She puts her arms up in the air and laughs, "Our void masters will free us all from this pitiful existence, EVERYONE WILL BE FREE!" She slowly looks back down and tilts her head, "And you won't stop this from happening!" She smirks as she sees Ayoko appear behind me, he grabs me but I can't break free. "Let me go! Help!"

He brings me closer to the Queen, "You will watch as my army kills your friends, and then. Once you're broken after seeing your friends die. I will take control of this body, and the void lords will grant us more power than I could ever imagine!" HAHAHAHAHAH! "I-I will... never... let... that... happen!" I grabbed my hidden dagger and stabbed Ayoko in the shoulder, he poofed into thin air freeing my from his grasp. I aim my staff towards the demon queen, "Prepare to die!" She smirked and came closer to me. "Do you really think you will kill me here?" She grabbed me and threw me into the altar, I sensed it draining away my magic energy. "AGH! I-I can't escape!" It started to drag me into the air and was using my mana to fuel itself and break down the walls. "Hahahaha! This was your fate the entire time! Now, with you fuelling this machine and your friends preoccupied. I shall invade other worlds! Starting... With yours! Cracks started happening in the wall as the altar started to shake, "It's almost time! I didn't expect your magic energy to fuel it this quickly!" I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker as it continued to suck my mana out of me... "It's time my army! March into that world! Leave the attackers to try and stop you but head into that world!" If it was controlling my mana, I focused my mana to try and bring some help from anywhere. I knew that my world wasn't ready for another war against demons. I felt something happen but I have no idea what. After the altar had gotten what it wanted, it dropped me and I didn't have enough energy to stand up. I heard someone coming close to me, it was Kazuma. He picked me up and put me on his back again. "We have to warn the others Megumin! I'm sure Aqua and Darkness will help us!" I shook my head, "We have to take them out before they get to the city..." Kazuma sighed, "How are we going to do that? You're out of the question, I don't think you even have enough mana left to... Wait? You want to use the trump card? The fountains strength?" I nodded, "Lets go..." Kazuma ran through the wall and we ended up back in our world. He knew some shortcuts we could take to get ahead of the army quickly. We saw that the city had already gotten most of their adventurers to the front gates. They must've seen the demon army coming from a mile away, but suddenly. The demon army stopped moving and the Queen came up to the front lines with her brother Xeno. "Attention, citizens of this city! Surrender yourselves now to my mighty army and no harm will come to you, if you refuse... I will rain terror and destruction upon you! You are heavily outmatched, I recommend that you give me full control of your city so I can make it a staging area for my wider invasion! And, your own crimson demon Megumin is no more. I am her now!" The adventurers looked around, "I can't believe Megumin would become this... A demon queen! She must be working for the demon king!" She smirked, "Yes. I married the demon king and imprisoned my beloved Kazuma!" Me and Kazuma then saw Darkness and Aqua start to approach the queen. "Megumin, you aren't like this! Stop this now!" Darkness said. "Ah, Darkness and Aqua, you can join me! We will rebuild this world!" They denied the offer, "CHARGE!" Darkness shouted and the adventurers all charged towards the demon army, "Have it your way then. Demons take care of them!" The queen ordered her demons to charge.

Kazuma shouted to Aqua & Darkness, "HEY YOU TWO! OVER HERE!" He started waving his arms, with me still on his back. They both came rushing over and noticed me, "B-But how? How is there two of you? And where have you been all this time?" Aqua said to Kazuma and me. "We'll explain later, for now you guys don't stand a chance against that dark army! Especially their commanders." A man walked up to Kazuma, he had grey hair and a beard, he was also wearing a suit and white gloves. "Are you Kazuma and Megumin?" We nodded, "Well then. My master recommends you to get your adventurers to fall back into the city. He'll take care of this demon problem for you." Kazuma looked at me, "And who are you if you don't mind me asking?" The man was just about to turn around, "My name is Sebas Tian. And, you best do as my master orders if you don't want your adventurers to be wiped out in one shot." He points up to the mountain and a massive amount of blue magic circles appear around someone on top of the summit. We agreed with Sebas and got all of the adventurers back inside the town, they originally disapproved but we told them that someone will be helping us.

On the top of the mountain, Sebas returned to his master. "Lord Ains. They have taken their forces back into the town, we should get the attention of the demon army!" Lord Ains looked at Sebas, "Good work Sebas. And yes, we need to get their attention. Alebdo, go down there and force them closer!" She smirked and changed into her armour. "Right away my Lord Ains!" She jumped down from the summit and ran towards the army, the Queen noticed and ordered her army to engage the stranger. Right before it was too late, the Queen realised that someone was on top of the mountain. "Who's that? And... Are those magic circles?" Ains Ooal Gown had almost finished casting his super tier magic. "Tribute to Dark Fertility, lä! Shub-Niggurath!" And with that, the spell was cast and it wiped out a huge portion of the Demon Queens army. With most of her forces destroyed, she started to pull back the rest of her forces. But before she managed to escape, Shiro stabbed her in the heart. "You tried making me kill my own step-brother. I will never forgive you! NOW DIE!" She stabbed further into the heart and the Queen vanished into thin air, the castle in the other world started to crumble and the altar was destroyed. Reverting the wall destruction, everyone who isn't meant to be in that world are dragged back into their original worlds. And the war was finally won.

I woke up in an infirmary, Kazuma was holding my hand and sitting next to my bed. I saw Aqua and Darkness standing next to the bed, Aqua was using her magic to heal me as I had passed out. "D-Did... We... Win?" I said to them, they hadn't realised that I was awake. "MEGUMIN!" they hugged me hard, I was hurting when they hugged me. "Ouch ouch ouch.." they realised and let go. "Yes, we won thanks to that strange figure on top of the mountain. In one blast, he wiped out most of the demon army. And everything has been set right. Now, I think it's time we retire adventuring huh Megumin?" Kazuma said to me, "And maybe settle down?" I blushed and kissed him.

"Yes, I agree. I love you." I said to him.

And, as the scene phased out. Aqua started to freak out at that and called Kazuma a pedo-neet. And Darkness imagined what kind of stuff they'd do.

 **FIN.**

A spin-off might happen.


End file.
